


Above Us Only Sky

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was her surprise?  This actually looked like one of her crime scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above Us Only Sky

“Aye yo, baby!” he honked the horn twice. “Hey pretty girl in the blue blouse. Aye yo, lemme holla at you for a minute.”

“Are you fuckin kidding...?” she pulled her badge from her slacks, looking toward the voice. Her contempt turned into a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hi. Did I sound like a jackass?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, you had jackass down to a science.” She nodded.

“C'mon, let's take a ride.”

“Where?” Liv asked, walking over to the curb.

“It’s a surprise. Get in, Lieutenant.”

Liv rolled her eyes and climbed into the truck. She wondered if Barba actually had a car or if he was part of a car share group. Any time he was driving it was a different vehicle. Tonight it was a Chevy Silverado. A pick up truck didn’t seem like the ADA’s style. He was more of a Volvo or Beamer kind of guy. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

“I've never been fond of surprises.” She said while buckling her seatbelt.

“I know, but I thought if I smiled sweetly then you might comply.”

She looked at him and Rafael was grinning like an idiot. Liv couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Oh wow, a laugh.” He checked his mirror before pulling into traffic. “It is indeed my lucky day.”

000

They had been going for about a half hour or so, out of Manhattan and across the Brooklyn Bridge. The area they were driving around was pretty desolate, a place where most who weren't from around there would turn down the music and glance around frantically for gang bangers and car jackers. Despite wearing a $900 suit, most likely, Rafael seemed unbothered. The radio still played The Eagles as they pulled up to a long gate surrounded by warehouses and a grassy field.

Liv didn’t know where they were. This was her surprise? This actually looked like one of her crime scenes. Rafael rolled down the window as a guy came out of the security tower and toward the pickup.

“Chris, I owe you for this.” Rafael smiled. He gripped his hand and pulled it into his chest.

“I would say you damn sure do but you really helped me out with my sister’s idiot son. She still lights a candle for your heathen ass at Mass every Sunday.”

“How is Miguel doing?”

“He's working part-time and taking classes at community college. Still a bit of an idiot but at least on the straight and narrow now. Park over there and grab your stuff. You gotta take the golf cart to your final destination.”

“Final destination?” Olivia raised an eyebrow as Rafael parked. “That sounds ominous.”

“I'm not telling you anything, so forget it.” Rafael took off his suit jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt before unhooking his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. Reaching into the backseat, he grabbed a backpack. “C'mon, we don’t want to miss the show.”

Liv was reluctant but she got out of the truck. She didn’t even realize it could be this dark within the five boroughs. It was like blackout dark. There was light in the security tower though and a small TV played the Mets game.

“There's headlights on this thing so it won't be too hard to find a spot.” He handed Rafael the keys to the golf cart. Remember when Eddie copped one of these and drove us around Jerome Avenue like kings?”

“Yeah, I do.” Rafael nodded. “I also remembered being shoved out the back and onto a sidewalk when the police started chasing us so I wouldn’t get arrested.”

“Well you can't get scholarships to Harvard with a ton of juvie shit on your record. He always looked out for you.”

“Yeah.” Rafael’s nod was solemn. Of all the people in South Bronx who thought, imagined, or told themselves that Rafael Barba owed them anything, most were way off base. Eddie Garcia was one of the few who were right.

“I'm Olivia, by the way.” She extended her hand to Barba’s friend. He was about 6 foot tall, thick, with a curly afro and heavy beard. She wasn’t sure if he was Latino and it wasn’t her place to ask. Barba had friends of all ethnicities.

“Chris Famosa. Everyone calls me Half-Stack.”

“Still?” Rafael started the golf cart.

“I still live in the South Bronx, so yeah. But if I hear someone screaming that down Jerome Avenue I know they're old school.”

“Half-Stack?” Olivia asked.

“I'm Afro-Cuban; my dad’s black. That half of the deck was stacked against me in that neighborhood.”

“That’s not a nice nickname.” She shook her head.

“I didn’t grow up in a nice neighborhood. Get out of here, Barba…I got work to pretend to do.”

“We’ll be back. Hold on Liv, the ride can be bumpy.”

She did as he said, the thing didn’t even have seatbelts. They drove off in the darkness.

“Did you have a not so nice nickname growing up?” she asked him.

“I had more than a handful.” Rafael replied. 

“Were there any nice ones?”

“I was husky, smart, shy, and couldn’t keep my mouth shut sometimes. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes. Eddie really has been your friend your entire life.”

“Since I was seven years old. He was the big brother I deserved though he was barely a year older than me. He got held back two years because his dad left and his mom only spoke Spanish so learning English was difficult for him. So I taught him in exchange for protection from school bullies. We’re here.”

“Where?” Liv looked around but there was nothing but grass. The lights on the golf cart didn’t offer much visibility. She couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of her.

“We call it The Slab. I'm sure we could've come up with a better name for it but we came here for the first time at nine or ten…we weren't all that clever. Chris’ dad brought us out here. He wanted to show the neighborhood kids that he was alright. Here Liv, climb over on this side and take my hand. I've only got one flashlight.”

She climbed onto the driver’s side, took his hand, and let him help her out of the golf cart. A few feet away sat a concrete slab. It was probably four feet wide, four feet long, and four feet high. There it sat in the middle of a bunch of grass for some reason protected by a gate.

“Is this some kind of secret government location?” Liv asked. “Are they conducting alien experiments underneath this slab?”

“This slab is the eighth wonder of the world.” Rafael still held her hand. “C'mon, you'll see.”

He pulled a fluffy comforter out of the backpack. Laying it across the slab, he and Olivia sat down. She still had no idea what was going on. She also didn’t want to think about how many bugs might be out there to eat them alive.

“You have to lie down.”

“Are you kidding me? No way.”

“Just trust me.” He squeezed her hand. Then Rafael looked at his watch using the floodlight to see. “It’s almost time, please.”

Liv sighed and laid down next to him. They were holding hands out in the middle of nowheresville probably in Brooklyn but maybe Queens. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the late summer air roll over her body. After a few minutes Liv felt the ground moving beneath her. It wasn’t a violent tremor, more like a continuous hum and rumble. Then she heard the noise of engines and her eyes shot open. No more than 100 feet above her, a 747 was flying over.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Barba!” Liv knew that he couldn’t hear her; she could barely hear herself think. But she gripped his hand tight and held it over her heart so he could feel it. “Holy fuck.” She whispered when the plane was off in the night.

“Tell me that’s not the coolest thing you’ve ever seen.” He said.

“Oh wow. Wow, it really is. It was amazing.”

“Chris’ dad brought us out here so many times. Back then the planes flew up higher but now they have to dip them low so they won't get shot down. This slab and what you see from here might be the only thing about flight that got cooler after the 9/11 tragedy.”

“Why did you bring me out here?” Liv asked.

“Despite the noise, I think The Slab is one of the most peaceful places on earth. I thought it might help to bring you a little calm. I know that so many things in your life have been hectic lately. I wanted to give you a reprieve.”

Liv nodded but didn’t say anything. She just laid there and held his hand. Rafael was talking about the planes coming every 20 minutes or so. If Liv didn’t mind they would stay for at least one more, maybe two if she felt like it. There was no experience like the first time but the second and third would still be a joy. He stopped talking abruptly when she turned and kissed him.

“O-K.” he smiled. “You could've just said shut up Barba.”

“I like my way better. C'mere.”

“Why?”

“Because you're not wearing a tie and I can't yank you over here.”

Rafael moved his upper body over hers, initiating a second kiss and then a third. Liv moaned softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He unbuttoned half of her blouse, kissing her salty skin. Some of his friends, Chris and Eddie included, had taken girls out to The Slab to score. Rafael wasn’t exactly a big hit with the ladies back in the day. All he ever did out there was watch planes. Tonight, as Liv reached down to unzip his pants, he knew that was about to change.

“No one will see.” She whispered when he pulled away just a bit. “I'm feeling overcome with want for you.”

“Are you sure?” Rafael asked, wanting her just as much but still checking. Pitch black or not they were still outside. He hadn’t ever had sex outside before.

“Yes. Now, Rafi.” 

The suspenders prevented her from yanking down his pants. Slipping her hand inside, Liv found exactly what she wanted. She started climbing out of her own while Rafael unbuttoned her blouse. Wrapping her leg around him, Liv moaned when Rafael thrust inside of her. She gripped his suspenders.

“Slow down.” She mumbled as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Rafael nodded, stilling for a moment to get control of himself. This was so exciting for him. Any new experience that he could share with Liv would always be awesome. He took a deep breath, thrusting again. Rafael buried his face in her neck and nibbled the skin.

“Mmm, yeah, ohhh Rafael.” Liv thrust her hips upward to meet his. The friction of his dress slacks against her sensitive skin was always a thrill.

“Oh God, Liv! Oh God, mi amor, te sientes tan bien. (1)” 

She opened her eyes, thought she saw a shooting star falling above them. It was probably just a plane that was much higher up than the one they just experienced. To Liv it was the perfect moment within in their moment.

“Yes!” Liv gripped the comforter with one hand and Rafael’s back with the other. His thrusts became more erratic, she knew that he was close. “Tocarme…quiero venir juntos. (2)”

He did what she asked. The way Liv moaned nearly made Rafael come too soon. He wanted them to fall together, timed the way his thumb moved over her clit in rhythm to his thrusts. Her name began to tumble from his lips, louder and louder as he felt her entire body quiver against his. He could feel the ground rumble around him and the roar growing louder across the cloudless night. Rafael already knew they could make the earth move but this time it was a 737, flying overhead earlier than normal. When it was gone and the world was quiet again, the lovers lay spent in its wake.

“Don’t move.” Liv whispered, kissing his temple.

“No me puedo mover. (3)” He replied.

“I love you, Rafael.”

He managed to move just a little, enough to sit up and look into her eyes. He loved her too; Rafael loved Olivia more than words could express most of the time. For a man that was fluent in four languages that was a very big deal. Sighing, he caressed her face. One of these days he would find a sentence, a phrase that would make everything he said before pale in comparison. Until then he would just have to give Liv the entire night sky. That was the best Rafael could do.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. You feel so good.  
> 2\. Touch me…I want to come together.  
> 3\. I can't move.


End file.
